One for the Lady
by Anncatz
Summary: After a series of tragedies, drinking and billiards become nightly habits for Madam Red, and the antics of a certain pool shark only inebriate her further. In a world so cruel, he's sickeningly cheerful... Red x Knox. M for lemon.


_**A/N: **__Welcome to __One for the Lady__, possibly the most obscure Kuroshitsuji one-shot that you'll ever see. Not only does it contain a heterosexual lemon (that in itself is atypical of the Kuro fandom), but it features the most implausible pairing: Madam Red x Ronald Knox. What the heck._

_The idea for the pairing stemmed from my other fic, __Fit to Wear Red__, which focuses on Madam Red and the Shinigami of London. I really started to like the idea of Ronald and Angelina together, so I wanted to spin their own tale, separate from the __Fit to Wear Red__ storyline._

_Special thanks to Freyja Elizabeth, who guided me in writing the foreplay and lemon, and Contramundi01, who helped with planning and editing. Their help was much appreciated, and this story could not have been written without them.  
_

_Hopefully some of you readers will be converted to Ronald x Red shippers by the end of this story. That said, please read and review!_

* * *

He was good—too good for her tastes—and he was the kind of man who _knew_ that he was good. With his handsome, boyish face, he suckered the men into bets that they could never win, and he charmed the women into fawning over his good looks. For every match that he won or impressive trick that he pulled off, he treated a different woman to a drink. He snagged kisses from some of them, but he never seemed to favor one over another; no, he didn't seem to care at all, really. He was just having fun, telling jokes in between games, laughing and smiling, making himself the center of attention…

It was sickening.

Angelina Durless reached for her drink and tilted her head back, swallowing all that remained of the beverage. She'd never seen that man in the pool bar before, despite the fact that drinking and pool-playing had become nightly habits for her ever since that terrible series of tragedies occurred…

First her husband and unborn child—her entire capacity for childbirth, in fact—and then her dearest loved ones Rachel, Vincent, and Ciel… They all vanished in that one, short span of time. She was alone now, and she felt a deep sense of emptiness inside her, along with a rising flame of anger, but the alcohol and billiards served as a numbing distraction.

She set her callous, red eyes on the young pool shark. He had the advantage in yet another game, and just as he leaned over to take a shot, he became aware of her cold stare. He briefly paused, raising his eyes from behind his large, thick glasses, and he met her gaze with a clever smirk.

Those eyes… She had never seen anything quite like them before, with yellowish rims circled around deep, green pupils. Truthfully, they looked _strange, _yet there was also something powerful about them… mysterious… alluring…

The man returned his attention to the pool table. He expertly pushed the pool stick forward and propelled the cue ball into a sphere of solid blue, which then launched into a complicated sequence of colliding and rolling, until at last two balls slipped into separate pockets on opposite ends of the table—a true art. He looked up with a confident grin.

How conceited! How disgusting!

Angelina reached for her drink, but, realizing that she'd finished it earlier, she slammed the empty glass onto the counter with an angry scowl.

"One for the pretty lady in red over there!" a chipper voice rang above the crowd.

The barkeep slid a full glass over to her. Angelina glanced down at it and cursed under her breath; she would never accept a drink from such an irritating scoundrel. Much to her distaste, the wily young man actually stepped away from the pool table and started toward her with a swagger.

"Hi there, doll," he greeted, leaning casually against the counter. "I couldn't help but notice you standing here alone. What brings a beautiful woman such as yourself to the pool hall tonight?"

"I come here every night," she dryly replied. _"You're _the one who's new here."

"Oh?" he said, cocking his head to the side. "I guess you're right. I used to come here all the time, but I've been really busy at work lately. My boss has been complaining that we're understaffed, so he keeps giving me overtime. I haven't had a night off in _weeks!"_

Her only response was a disinterested "Hmm."

"So, then, what's your name?"

Angelina folded her arms across her chest. "Madam Red," she answered simply.

"Is that so?" he wondered as he drummed his fingers lightly on the counter. "Don't you have a real name, Miss Red?"

"Not for _you_ to know," she coldly denied him. "And it's _Madam _Red."

"My apologies, Madam," he corrected himself with a light chuckle. "I'm Ronald Knox. It's a pleasure to meet you, although I'm a little curious as to why you haven't touched your drink."

She turned to him and strongly asserted, "I don't need a drink from _you."_

"Ah, but you're thirsty, aren't you?" he perceived, watching her with those mesmerizing, yellow-green orbs. "I saw you reach for the empty glass."

That man was horribly grating on the nerves. Yes, she wanted the alcohol; she _needed_ it to deal with him. She grabbed a handful of coins from her purse and pounded them onto the counter, ordering the barkeep to pour her a different sort of drink. She then took the new glass and raised it to her lips, holding it there for a moment and flashing a triumphant smirk.

"Oh, I see how it is," Ronald chuckled. "More for me then." He reached over and grabbed the drink that he'd originally bought for her, then mocked the gesture of allowing the glass to linger on his lips. "Drink up, Madam," he said with a sly twinkle in his odd-colored eyes.

The pair tipped their glasses back, took in the bitter alcohol, then set their glasses down.

"Ah, good stuff," Ronald sighed, pursing his lips together.

Angelina looked away with an indignant huff. "Shouldn't you get back to playing pool?"

"Nah," he said, waving a hand in dismissal. "I think the guys are getting tired of me. I _am_ unbeatable, after all."

The woman threw her head back and let out a single, loud laugh. "You? 'Unbeatable?' Maybe against these fools, but _I _could beat you easily!"

Ronald's curiosity was piqued by her response. "Really now?" he questioned, bringing a hand to his chin and eyeing her with an intrigued gaze. "That's quite an arrogant claim, Madam Red… Would you like to bet on it?"

"Yes," she agreed without hesitation, "but not a monetary bet; I've no need for that. We shall agree to other terms. Let us say…" She lifted her eyes to the ceiling, thinking for a moment. "If I win, you have to leave the bar." A malicious sneer twisted onto her lips. "Immediately."

"Hmm, a little harsh," Ronald noted, "but alright." He then turned to her with an eager smile. "And if _I_ win, you have to tell me your real name."

Angelina cynically raised an eyebrow. "Is that all?"

Ronald ran his fingers through his messy, orange hair. "What can I say?" he chuckled. "I'm a nice guy; I don't want to make the loss too hard on you."

"Let's just get this over with," she sighed, irritated with his behavior. "The sooner you leave, the better."

"Great!" he exclaimed with enthusiasm. "Let's go, Madam!" A cheery whistle escaped his lips as he practically skipped over to the pool table, his bright, yellow-green eyes gleaming back at her with childlike excitement.

Such obnoxious cheer… She slapped another clump of coins onto the counter and knocked back another drink. Then, coolly and confidently, she approached the billiards table and picked up a pool stick, twisting the chalk onto the cue tip. She glanced over at Ronald with a clever smirk, then bent over and drove the pool stick forward, breaking apart the neat, triangular formation of colored balls.

"Hey," Ronald casually spoke, "you never answered my question earlier."

"Hmm?" she inattentively responded, keeping her eyes on the rolling balls. "It's your turn."

Ronald stepped forward and took a skillful shot, pocketing a ball in the corner. "About why you're here," he clarified.

"Oh, that," she muttered, raising the pool stick to play again. "Life. I want to get away from it." A calculated hit against the cushion knocked a ball into the side pocket. "And why exactly are _you _here?"

He started to answer, but she interrupted him: "Let me guess: gambling, alcohol, and women. Your intentions are obvious."

Ronald let out a lighthearted laugh. "Nah, it's not like that; I just like to have fun!" he replied. "I mean, think about it. If I were here to earn money from gambling, I'd be doing a poor job of it, since I spend all of my earnings on alcohol. But if I were here to drink, I'd be doing a poor job of that, too, because I honestly can't get very drunk; I hold my alcohol too well. So, my money's better spent on buying drinks for the ladies. And as for that… Well, that's just harmless flirting. It's not as bad as it looks."

"You're kidding," Angelina mumbled, unable to believe that _fun _was his motive.

"Nope," he said with a bright smile. "I just do what makes me happy! That's the point of life!"

"Happiness?" she hissed. "Be realistic, Mr. Knox. Life is cruel. _That's _the only truth in the world, though I highly doubt that _you_ know anything of real pain."

"Maybe not, but there's one thing I _do_ know." He met her on the other side of the pool table and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You wouldn't be here right now if you were meant to die," he suggestively whispered into her ear. "Trust me."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"It means…" He applied a soft pressure to her shoulders using his palms. "Everyone has a limited amount of time in this world—some more limited than others—so you need to use that time wisely. You should do whatever you want and enjoy your life while you still can."

She jerked her shoulders forward and looked to the bar. "I need another drink."

"No problem," he said with a smile. "I'll wait till you get back."

Angelina sat down at the bar with an infuriated grunt. "Who does that Ronald guy think he is, spouting nonsense about life and death like that?" she grumbled to herself. "What does _he _know? He's just a stupid kid who thinks that the world is about fun and games. He wouldn't understand…"

Across the room, Ronald watched as Madam Red guzzled not one, but several drinks. Seeing it, he quietly chuckled to himself. If the woman hadn't had a buzz already, she was certainly sending herself over the edge now…

After a long while, he decided to approach her. "You're quite the lush tonight, aren't you?" he observed with a laugh.

Upon hearing his voice, Angelina immediately shot up from her seat. "You!" she shouted in a dramatic fashion. "There's something I need to know!" She leaned forward, pointed a finger in his face, and noisily demanded, "How old are you?"

He could smell the alcohol on her breath now. "I've been around longer than you'd think," he replied with a knowing grin. "In fact, I might be older than you are, Madam."

"I don't believe you," she said, slurring her words.

"Sorry," he shrugged. "I can't help it. I'm stuck with this baby face."

Angelina leaned in a bit farther and pressed her finger against his nose, knocking his glasses to the side. "If you're that old, then why do you act so immature? You're _too happy."_

"'Too happy?'" Ronald repeated as readjusted his glasses. "There's no such thing, Madam."

"But—"

Ronald brushed her hand away from his face, then reached over and lightly touched a finger to her lips. "Hush now," he softly spoke. "We've got a game to finish, remember?" He then took Angelina's hand and gently guided her over to the pool table. Before he resumed the game, though, he paused to study her. The woman's posture was awkward and her face bore a confused expression, flushed red with the alcohol. Ronald couldn't help but smile; in a way, the drunkenness suited her.

When it came to be her turn, Angelina took the pool stick and slid it clumsily through her fingers. Much to her surprise, it actually slipped out of her grip and cut a gash into the bed of the table. Her eyes widened and she looked to Ronald in dismay, only to see that the man had doubled over with laughter. Seeing this reaction, she let out a disgusted grunt and stormed over to him. He opened his mouth to say something, but she silenced him with a stinging slap to the face.

Ronald quieted for a brief moment, and then he burst into an even heavier fit of laughter. "You're just… too much…" he wheezed in between laughs.

At first, Angelina glared at him, but then he raised his eyes to her, showcasing a lively spark in that unusual blend of yellow and green. He really _was _happy… The corners of her lips turned up into a smile, and before she knew it, she, too, was laughing uncontrollably.

Afterward, the billiards match played out much differently. Rather than focusing on the game, Ronald toyed with the woman's lowered inhibitions, entertaining her with senseless chatter and jokes. He hardly even noticed that his own talent dwindled as he watched her laugh.

…And then she managed to pocket the last ball.

A big grin came across her face. "I _won!"_ she exclaimed, jumping excitedly into the air. "I _told _you that I would win!"

"Yeah, you were right," Ronald acknowledged with a chuckle. "I lost the bet, fair and square. Congratulations, Madam." He smiled at her, then wistfully added, "I guess it's time for me to go. You said 'immediately,' right?"

The thrill of victory caused her to bob her head in an exaggerated nod.

"Well, I'll take my leave then," Ronald spoke as he lightly clapped her on the back. He then stepped away from the pool table and added with a smirk, "It's been fun."

Angelina watched as the man slipped away, leaving a profound stillness behind him. The heavy atmosphere weighed down on her, silent and empty, as if the very life had been sucked from the room. Her triumphant grin faded away, and she anxiously glanced toward the exit, sensing that happiness itself had walked out that door.

Meanwhile, Ronald looked up at the dark sky. He felt that his evening was well spent, though he wished that it would have ended differently. If only he could have gotten the woman's name… but, no, he was ultimately a man of character and always followed through with his bets. Besides, if she had really cared—

"You didn't have to go _alone,"_ came the inebriated voice. "That wasn't part of the deal."

He turned around. There she was: the lady in red. Without warning, she drunkenly leaned forward and pinned him against the wall, placing a clumsy kiss on his lips. Ronald's eyes widened with surprise at the unexpected contact, but before he even had time to react, the woman pulled away and raised her hands to tug at his tie and fiddle with the buttons of his shirt.

He stared at her, utterly baffled by her behavior. "Madam," he spoke softly, "you're drunk. Do you know what you're doing?"

She looked up at him with a silly little smile. "You told me that I should do whatever I want," she reminded him with slurred words.

"But is this _really _what you want?"

Her face abruptly took on a serious expression. "You're so happy," she said, her glassy eyes begging him to understand. "I want to be happy too."

Ronald studied the woman for a moment. In her pleading eyes, he saw that she was painfully empty, searching for something to fill the void. "In that case," he murmured, pulling her close to him, "I promise I'll make you feel better than you've ever felt before."

She looked up at him and grinned, then eagerly reached for his shirt again.

With a soft laugh, Ronald caught her hand. "No, not here, Madam," he said, shaking his head. "Tell me, where do you live?"

She willingly disclosed her address, and just as she finished her sentence, Ronald scooped her into his arms and started to run. She felt the cool, night air rush by her, and then the scenery blurred together… Had the alcohol changed her perception? A journey that should have taken several minutes seemed to flash before her eyes. In what felt like an instant, she was staring up at her manor.

"Is this the right one?" Ronald wondered.

Angelina nodded in response.

"Fancy," he muttered to himself as he gazed up at the splendorous estate. "Is it locked?"

Vague words escaped her lips: "The flower pot."

"Eh?"

She pointed to a small stone pot that was filled with spider lilies. "There's a key under the pot."

"Oh, I see," Ronald laughed. "Just for situations like this, huh?" He set the woman down and moved the flower pot, and, sure enough, a silver key glimmered in the moonlight. He used it to unlock the lavish door, then lifted the woman and entered the manor.

Inside, the estate was large and impressive, decorated with exquisite paintings, crystal chandeliers, and other fine trappings. Seeing these things, Ronald was thoroughly perplexed; he couldn't help but wonder why such a wealthy woman would choose to spend her nights at a sketchy pool hall, or, for that matter, why she would resent life so much. Something terrible must have happened…

"Upstairs," she mindlessly mumbled. "The second door on the left."

He followed her directions and carried her up the stairs, then set her down and peered into the doorway. It was a graciously proportioned bedroom, with walls covered in a rich, red damask that upholstered elegant mahogany furniture and a luxurious, four-poster bed.

"Nice place," Ronald slyly remarked as he walked into the room. "Much nicer than that alleyway, don't you think? And certainly much more private." With a clever grin, he glanced back at the woman. "Are you ready, Madam?"

"Yes…"

Ronald approached her and placed a hand on her chin, tilting her head up. "I don't know what's happened to you in the past," he whispered as he gingerly brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "but I'm glad that you're doing what you want, and I have to admit, I want this too. You're irresistible, Madam Red."

"Angelina."

"Ah, so _that's _your name. Well, Angelina, tonight, let's do what we want…" He met her lips with a light kiss.

The woman responded with abundant zeal, returning his gentle affection with a much deeper kiss while her clumsy, drunken hands gripped at his shirt and fumbled with the buttons.

Ronald pulled away and laughed as Angelina struggled, too inebriated to manage the task. "Don't trouble yourself," he whispered as he grasped one of her hands and raised it to his lips. "I'll take care of it."

Angelina retracted her hands and watched as the man undid the buttons and tossed his shirt to the floor. Her eyes scanned his now-bare torso; he had a thin build, but his shape was nevertheless handsome. She approached him and placed her hands on his chest, rubbing her palms along the warm, exposed skin.

Ronald welcomed the touch for a moment, and then he gently pushed the woman away. His lips formed a slick smile as he reached forward to slide off Angelina's dress, leaving her before him in drawers and a corset. He then lowered his head and pecked at her neck, moving slowly downward to her clavicle and out to her slender, feminine shoulders. She let out a soft sigh: "Ah…"

Hearing this noise, Ronald glanced up, his green eyes lit with a devilish spark. He leaned in and gave her a more erotic kiss, bringing his tongue forward and begging her to part her lips. The woman willingly gave in to him and allowed him to slip his tongue into her mouth.

He angled his head and teased her mouth with artful, well-placed licks, and then he playfully flicked the tip of her tongue. The woman felt her heart begin to race, and her own, impatient tongue darted forward to explore Ronald's mouth. As he enjoyed these kisses, Ronald led his desirous hands to the woman's back and began to untie the corset. With the strings loosened, he broke the kiss and pulled off the undergarment.

Ronald's lips curled into a lustful grin as he took a step backward to admire the curves of Angelina's full, round chest. The half-nude woman met his hungry gaze with a seductive look of her own, and then she stepped toward him and pressed her body firmly to his.

"I can feel you now," her heavy, alcohol-infused breath brushed by his ear.

"Ha…" Ronald softly chuckled, keenly aware of himself as the woman suggestively rubbed against him.

And then, a bold hand slipped downward to stroke the hard bulge beneath his pants.

"Nngh." Ronald closed his eyes and let out a grunt as the woman toyed with him, running her fingers along the length of his shaft. The back-and-forth motions sent a rousing jolt through his system and his legs began tremble, his erection painfully concealed by the increasingly-tight clothing.

In response, Angelina raised her hands, ruffled his feathery, orange hair, and pressed her lips to his in a single, passionate kiss. She then pulled away and boldly tugged down his pants and underwear, relieving him of the throbbing constraint. To finish, she reached forward and snatched his glasses from his nose, and, with a girlish giggle, she put them on and squinted through the lenses. "Goodness, Mr. Knox," she drunkenly laughed, "these glasses are dreadful! You must be blind without them!"

"Ahh… Yeah… My eyesight's not exactly the best," Ronald panted, "but…" A clever smirk came across his face. "…I can see well enough."

As if to prove that point to her, the eager man pulled off her drawers, and the two finally stood before each other in the most natural sense, bare skin tingling with desire, and eyes turned downward to admire the other's body. From Ronald's perspective, Angelina looked absolutely gorgeous, with feminine curves in all the right places and delightfully white skin that contrasted her satin red lips. His mouth began to water as he scanned her full figure, and the woman, seeing his eyes upon her, popped a hip to the side and motioned for him to come closer.

Ronald nodded and stepped forward, but then he suddenly gripped Angelina's shoulders and gently pushed her onto the bed, pinning her there and lingering above her with a playful twinkle in his eyes. He focused his blurry vision on her face and realized that she was still wearing his glasses. "Cute," he murmured, though he nevertheless removed the large, clunky spectacles and placed them on the nightstand. He wanted to see the way that her face lit up when he gave her the happiness that she so desperately wanted. After all, when it came to these matters, Ronald Knox was a man of his word; he _would _make her feel better than she'd ever felt before.

He looked down at Angelina's pleading face and into those passionate, scarlet eyes that glowed with intoxicated lust. She begged him to give her what she wanted—what they both wanted—and her eyelids drooped with desire while the corners of her lips turned upward in an expectant grin.

Seeing that expression on her face, Ronald chuckled to himself. It seemed that Angelina couldn't wait for bliss to consume her, but he would force her to be patient; the longer she waited for her moment, the more memorable it would be when it finally arrived.

Ronald, still holding himself above the woman, leaned forward, bringing his face closer to hers by a few inches. Her breathing hitched slightly and she was captivated by those strange, alluring eyes that were so unique. Focusing on the green and gold irises, she was in an absolute trance.

Ronald grinned as he pulled the mesmerized woman's hair out of her eyes and brushed it behind her ears. Angelina, captivated by his delicate touch, closed her eyes and smiled. Ronald softly stroked her cheeks, then trailed his fingers below her jaw and traced the edge of her face a few times, just enough to playfully tickle her skin. He leaned in closer and lightly kissed her lips as he trickled his fingers up and down her exposed neck. Angelina shivered with delight from the feathery touch, her body growing steadily warm and feverish.

Gentle fingers glided down to the woman's breasts and began to draw invisible circles around her nipples. At the same time, Ronald devotedly sucked on her neck, still letting his fingers tease her chest. Slowly, he reduced the size of the circles in order to heighten the feeling that surged through Angelina's body. He then seductively bit her neck, causing her to gasp loudly from the sudden jolt of pain. To remedy the discomfort, he once again suckled at her neck, numbing the slight sting of the new wound.

He licked the reddened area and then showered Angelina's neck with tender kisses as he worked his way downward. Once the trail of kisses led to her chest, he chose to suck on one of her breasts while kneading the other one with his free hand. His teeth lightly grazed the tip of her nipple, causing her to tremble again with pleasure. Switching breasts, Ronald continued to suck and caress her body.

Afterward, the lustful man picked up his head and guided several well-placed kisses down the middle of Angelina's torso. Meanwhile, he dragged his fingers up and down her sides and backed himself up so that he could kiss all the way down to her navel. A warm tremor shot itself through the woman's entire body and her legs instinctively began to spread, inviting Ronald to move forward. He removed his hand from Angelina's side and positioned himself above her, licking his first two fingers. The woman raised her eyebrows in a provocative look, challenging him.

"Think you're ready for this?" Ronald warned with an arrogant smirk.

"I can handle anything you throw at me," she answered, egging him on with her drunken confidence.

Ronald smirked as he slipped his hand down to the intimate space between Angelina's legs. His fingertips moved in circles, swirling around her groin. Finding a small, sensitive bump, he fingered it in spiraled motions, swiftly but lightly, sending a shock through Angelina's system. She gasped with each stroke, and her entire body went rigid. With staggered breaths, she let out a frantic cry, "More!"

Two skillful fingers made their way into her opening, soliciting a quick, urgent intake of breath from the aroused woman. The fingers deftly swept around inside her, brushing up against her tightening walls. They massaged their way around, until finally, they hit a certain spot that numbed her mind with a blast of euphoria. Angelina shook uncontrollably and juices flowed around the bases of Ronald's fingers, which he removed in a single, swift motion.

Having finished the deed, he leaned over Angelina and gazed into her crimson eyes, which stared back at him with a fiery, eager spark. Ronald lifted his dampened fingers and held them up to his face, sticking out his tongue and licking them clean of the fluids. Noticing that Angelina's eyes were still upon him, he gave her a flirty wink.

Her face flushed and her chest heaved with sharp breaths as her body ached for more. She looked so tempting, the way she was right now. Ronald held himself above her again and stared into her eyes, then brought his hand downward to guide himself into her wet opening. Prodding the entrance with his tip, he could see Angelina's eyes drink in the feeling of the moment.

He entered her, slowly and only halfway at first, and then he raised his teasing eyes to watch as her face twisted with anticipation. She tightly gripped his hips and let out a desperate moan, "Please..."

With a playful grin, he obliged her and pushed forward, causing her to let out a gasp as she took in his full length. Instinctively, her back arched and brought her closer to the man on top of her. He rocked smoothly back and forth, making sure to keep his first motions slow and deep, but just when it seemed like Angelina was becoming accustomed to his thrusts, he changed the angle, sped up, or tried to go in deeper. She let out a lust-filled, alcohol-heavy cry as her eyes rolled back in joy. With each of Ronald's thrusts—each wave of sharp, unbearable pain—Angelina could feel herself naturally pushing her pelvis toward the man in order to enhance her own experience. Together, they rode the waves of pleasure and pain—so different, yet so complementary of each other. Like fire and ice, they fit together in a perfectly destructive pair.

After a while, Ronald could feel himself losing control, and, knowing that he didn't have much time left before he reached his climax, he pushed Angelina's legs farther apart and gave one deep, forceful thrust. In response, her walls tightened as much as they could, clamping around Ronald's overflowing tip, and her body began to shudder, pushed over the edge at last. With a quiet grunt, Ronald gently pulled himself out, leaving the madam to catch her breath.

Crawling into the empty space on the bed, Ronald leaned against his hand and faced the panting woman. Her chest rose and fell spectacularly, and her face was red, washed over with the combined sensations of sex and alcohol. A dreamy, satisfied smile tugged at her lips.

"You look happy," Ronald noted, running his fingers through her hair.

"I am," she murmured, closing her eyes and drawing him close to her. "Stay with me tonight…"

Ronald glanced over to the pile of clothes on the floor and thought for a moment. Then he looked at the woman's face again, still lit with that warm, red glow. "Alright," he agreed, settling into her arms.

In time, the two bodies, entwined in sweet embrace, drifted to sleep.

. . .

Angelina awoke to an immediate, throbbing headache. She let out a long groan and placed a hand on her forehead, rubbing a heavy pressure onto her temple. She then opened her eyes and glanced to the space beside her. The covers of the bed were rumpled and kicked back.

Empty…?

She dazedly stared up at the ceiling. She could not remember all of the details from the night before, but she _did_ remember the sultry delights, and she was certain that she had not fallen asleep alone. She lay there motionless for a while, giving her body some time to recuperate, and then she rolled over and stretched out her limbs. Her eyes fell to the bedside table, where she noticed a small sheet of paper. Curious, she reached forward and grabbed it.

"I had to go to work this morning. Sorry for not giving you a proper goodbye; I didn't want to wake you. Undoubtedly, you'll feel sick for the rest of the day, so you'll need to rest. Wasn't it worth it, though? You should do what you want more often. Maybe we'll bump into each other at the bar again.

Until next time,

- R. Knox"

She folded the paper and put it back on the table. He was right: she _did _feel terrible. With a queasy feeling in her stomach, she simply wanted to stay in bed. Her body, however, felt so numb and sluggish that she decided to get up and move around a bit, at least to fetch a glass of water.

So, she stood from her bed and headed toward the door, but, on her way there, she stumbled over something. As she cursed under her breath, she turned her eyes downward to see her brilliant red dress, carelessly thrown to the floor. That was when she became fully aware of her nudity—and to think that she had almost ventured downstairs, where the servants could have seen her in this horribly unladylike state!

Suddenly, those words that were often spoken to her as a child—which she, too, had advised to young girls—came to her as a vivid memory:

"_A lady should be weak and cute. It's her job to smile and be surrounded by nice things, just like in nursery rhymes. Poetry, embroidery, dance… It's important to be an innocent, naïve girl—an unknowing angel."_

She turned to the mirror and gazed at her nude reflection. Her body swayed tipsily back and forth, unable to maintain a steady balance, and her neck and chest bore souvenirs from the night before, covered in large, reddish marks.

These days, she was anything but proper. Instead of poetry, it was alcohol. Instead of embroidery, it was billiards. Instead of dance, it was…

A shiver traveled down her spine as the image of a piercing, yet playful gaze became brilliantly clear. Now she just wanted to close her eyes and envision the man who made it seem like nothing else mattered—just that moment. In the midst of the drunken, sexual delight, she had no time to dwell on the bitter truth of her own, lonely position in the world. All that mattered was the feeling, the touch, the thrill… and when it was over, she felt happy again.

For that reason, it was worth it, and if she could escape her pain that way, then any "next time" in the future would be worth it too.

In the days that followed, Angelina was pleasantly occupied by these thoughts. She returned to her work as a doctor at the Royal London Hospital, where she daydreamed of the carefree nights that supposedly awaited her. But just as quickly as this happiness had come, it was taken away from her by the brutal reality that she knew all too well…

A blonde woman with scandalous clothing strutted into the check-up room and gracelessly plopped into the seat. With her eyes turned away, she spoke bluntly, without a second thought:

"I want you to take this thing away from me. Honestly. A child will only get in the way. I don't know who the father is, and I can't raise the thing on my own. An abortion isn't cheap, but I can't get any business with a child around."

Hearing these words, Angelina woke from her daydreams. This woman—no, this _whore—_possessed something that Angelina could never have, regardless of how much she desired it. Why was it that fate chose to bless this prostitute with a child if she was only going to throw it away? It didn't make sense, it wasn't fair, and, above all, it was unforgiveable.

In that moment, hatred filled Angelina's heart. Her misfortune was clearer now than ever before, and evil desires began to float into her mind, encouraged by a voice in her head:

"_You should do whatever you want..."_

Life, after all, was nothing like the nursery rhymes. It was cruel_—that_ was the only truth—but if the lively pool shark Ronald Knox could find a sliver of happiness just by following his whims, then perhaps Angelina could learn from him. She simply had to do what she wanted, and with visions of flowing, crimson blood, Angelina Durless was not a weak, innocent angel; she was a woman who wanted to kill.

* * *

_. . ._

_**A/N: **__And thus began the story of Jack the Ripper. Actually, that would make a really cool full-length fic, wouldn't it? Sometimes I think that it would be a great love triangle drama (Grell x Madam x Ronald), but I've already got my hands tied with my other fic, __Fit to Wear Red__. I can't afford to start another big project, so this will have to remain as a one-shot. _

_Hope that you enjoyed this obscure little fic. Now, go forth and spread the joy of the Ronald x Madam Red pairing!_

_Also, for more Kuroshitsuji goodness, you can visit my page on tumblr: gorgeousgarnet. tumblr .com. It's a blog dedicated to Madam Red, Grell, the Shinigami, and whatever else strikes my fancy. It's a nice collection of fanart, anime screenshots, concept art, manga scans, quotes, and fanfic references. Check it out sometime!  
_


End file.
